


深夜幻想-库尔迪-今天以后

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 淘汰之后。





	深夜幻想-库尔迪-今天以后

#深夜幻想  
#库尔迪

手机上的时间跳到了00:00，新的一天开始。迪巴拉躺在狭窄的理疗床上，叹了口气。  
21:00，他还在安联球场的灯光里，欢呼声和尖叫声此起彼伏，他戴着队长袖标，冲拥簇挥手示意。那时所有黑白色的阵营里都充满希望，还在期待着一场胜利的降临。  
22:00，他从更衣室回到场边，换下了球衣，开始接受简单的医疗检查。  
23:00，人群失落的声音不愿散去。他没话说，在医疗官员的陪伴下慢慢地走回更衣室。过于苦涩的心情让所有人都不开口，他就那样乖乖的坐下来，做着检查。  
检查和简单的处理结束，他可以自己走动，但还要等进一步的结果。医疗人员离开前嘱咐他早点回去休息，迪巴拉应了一声。他躺在理疗床上，没有动，门关上的声音让他安心。  
没有其他人，没有其他声音，他闭上眼睛，才发现心底的失落就像海边的礁石，海水退去时显露出黝黑的模样。  
他暂时不想回到更衣室去，虽然他还没来得及认真的洗个澡，但他不愿去面对那里的气氛。他并不是一个擅长鼓舞人心的角色，此刻也绝做不到乐观开朗。他拿起手机翻了翻，铺天盖地的讨论，他想不看的，但又一条接着一条看了下去。  
门开了一条缝，然后有一个人挤了进来。迪巴拉侧了侧头，进来的人是本坦库尔。  
乌拉圭人的脸上还是没什么表情，在他这个年纪，他总是冷静得过分。他拎着保温壶和马黛茶杯，夹着自己的小包进来了，深蓝色的衬衫没有扣好最上面的扣子，也没有穿外套。  
迪巴拉靠坐起来，他疲倦得不想说话，干脆伸出手去向本坦库尔要杯子。  
“你的伤怎么样了？”本坦库尔给他倒茶，熟练的把杯子塞进他的手里。他垂下头的时候额前的黑发落下来，遮住了眼睛。  
“还不确定…目前看来是肌肉的问题，”迪巴拉咬着吸管喝了一大口，觉得自己活了半截，他用两只手轮流捏着杯子，抿着嘴唇思考了一下，“不用担心，我想没什么大问题。”  
本坦库尔终于露出了一个表情，是笑容，但未必开心。他从迪巴拉手里没收了杯子，自己喝了一口，把它放在理疗床边的小桌子上。  
他说：“我们输了。”  
迪巴拉不得不承认，本坦库尔比他更冷静，冷静得多。他几乎无法维持自己的表情，他的灰绿色的眼睛里的光好像被抽走了，就那样呆坐着，然后垂下眼睛。  
乌拉圭人低下头看他，把手小心的放在迪巴拉的大腿肌肉上，他还在继续说：“你受伤了。”  
这并不能相提并论，迪巴拉心想，但如果我没有受伤，该有多好呢。  
“会痛吗？”本坦库尔用手慢慢的抚摸着他的大腿肌肉，他们有时会打闹，却很少抚摸对方的这个位置，那太奇怪了。但迪巴拉没有阻止他。他的手指细长，就像他整个人那样颀长，他耐心的抚摸着，类似于在帮迪巴拉做肌肉放松。  
“别这样，罗德里格，”迪巴拉终于躲了一下，他的动作不大，但还是拉扯到了一些，他咧了一下嘴露出疼痛的表情，然后伸手抓住了乌拉圭人的手臂，“如果你真想安慰我，不如给我个拥抱。”  
他就立马得到了一个拥抱。  
本坦库尔整个人都压下来，却小心的避免着力压在迪巴拉身上。他用手臂圈住了迪巴拉，把他的毛绒绒的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上，他们像两只互相嗅着味道的小狗，在了解着彼此的世界。  
这个拥抱时间也许有些太久了，等他们松开的时候，迪巴拉的耳朵不可抑制的红了，他抬着头，有些别扭的拉扯了一下自己的衣服：“该回去休息了。”  
本坦库尔皱着眉头：“你能开车吗？我送你回去。”  
“不，不，你先回去吧，”迪巴拉急迫的说，“我还要很久呢。”  
本坦库尔低着头看他，他并不是那种凶猛的或者特别锐利的人，但当他眼神坚定的时候，往往也让人难以拒绝。  
迪巴拉语塞了。  
“如果需要我帮忙，就告诉我。”本坦库尔用手指轻轻的揉了揉迪巴拉凌乱的发型，眼神从他的耳朵、嘴唇，扫到他的刻意往下拉的上衣。  
阿根廷人抬起手捂住了脸，这太丢人了，他没法开口。要怎么说？因为一个过分热烈的拥抱而对队友起了生理反应。他可不想被当成变态。  
本坦库尔拿起杯子又吸了一口马黛茶，发现迪巴拉似乎决定做鸵鸟到底，他没说话，又把手放在了迪巴拉的腿上。  
迪巴拉抖了一下，他露出了茫然的眼神。  
接下来的事情变得顺理成章又有些怪诞。本坦库尔自然的扯下了阿根廷人的短裤，在他的上衣和内裤之间找到了空隙，并且拉开了一个绝妙的距离。他就这样把手指伸进去，慢悠悠地开始了“帮忙”的过程。  
迪巴拉觉得自己快要疯了。但也许这时候谁都要一点疯狂。  
他把脑袋搁到本坦库尔的肩膀上，刚洗过澡的青年身上有淡淡的运动香氛的味道。而那双修长的手正在耐心的为他套弄，他无法夸奖说这技术有多么优秀，但至少态度绝对到位。  
但仅仅是这样恐怕还不够疯狂，本坦库尔侧头亲了一下迪巴拉，干脆的俯下身去，他没有爬上床，只是靠着边缘坐着一点点，侧着弯下腰去，然后把迪巴拉的分身含进了嘴里。  
这真的要了命了，迪巴拉想。  
他的嘴唇也许还带着残留的茶水味道，他用舌头舔着，速度很慢，只是类似于吮吸一样，那种快感是缓慢而迟钝的，就像随时在进攻着却总到不了禁区的那种杀人的顿挫的感觉。  
迪巴拉把手放在年轻人的脑袋上，他呜咽着，求他给个痛快。  
“别太着急。”本坦库尔给了他这样的回复。他又用舌头去舔迪巴拉的会阴，他刚长出来的一点胡渣蹭过大腿根部的皮肤，迪巴拉难以自制的呻吟出来，然后是继续的含弄，这次的速度略微快了一些，但仍不足以让他绝对满足。  
最后他在本坦库尔的嘴里释放了出来，他有些抱歉，但又不敢看人。乌拉圭人却很坦然，他甚至帮迪巴拉穿好了裤子，然后问他：“回家吗？我送你。”  
迪巴拉靠着比自己高不少的人，手里捏着马黛茶杯子，走出安联球场。本坦库尔把头伸过来，吸一口茶，顺带揉了揉他的脑袋。  
也许他们都还没有从难过中缓过来，但新的一天已经来了。


End file.
